Just Call My Name
by jazminle
Summary: After seriously pissing off a witch, Dean Winchester is turned into a baby. Sam must deal with growing up with Dean all over again. Wincest! Also some underage Wincest. A wee!Dean. Also. A lot of schmoop. Shut up. You love it too.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up is the lack of a warm body next to him. There was no comforting leg thrown across his stomach, no scruffy face pressed against his chest and more importantly, the reassuring, woody scent that was _Dean _was missing. The bed springs squeaked as Sam rose from the cheap mattress, rubbing his weary eyes, and padded across the room to the bathroom. It was empty. The whole room seemed suddenly drafty and dark.

Panic faintly stirring in his chest, Sam called out a pathetic, "Dean? Dude, this isn't funny."

No answer. It was then that he noticed a small lump in the corner of the motel room, completely covered in Dean's favorite flannel. Grabbing the nearest gun from the nightstand, he quietly approached the quivering lump and prodded it with the tip of pistol. To his shock, large moss-colored eyes peeked at him from under the flannel and shone with unshed tears. _No. _No. It _couldn't_ be. Sam watched in disbelief as a miniature-sized version of Dean rose from the shirt and let out a large wail.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Baby Dean looked at him with those impossibly large eyes, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth, as Sam spoke to Bobby on his cell. The initial freaking out had passed and now Sam's practical mind had taken over.

"Looks to me like you've got a witch's spell on your hands." Bobby said pensively and Sam heard the ruffling of pages on the other line. "Dean piss off any witches lately?"

Sudden recollection dawned on him.

"There was this girl at the bar yesterday. Dean might've been a little... harsh on her."

Harsh was putting it gently. The girl had tried repeatedly to get Dean's attention, sending over drinks and brushing by them every five minutes. Dean had ignored her and instead focused on playing pool, knocking back drinks and just Sam. Two years ago, Dean would have responded at once at the girl's attention, pasting the signature 'Winchester' smile on his face. She was just his type as well, with long dark hair, big tits and a strut in her walk. But two years ago, Dean wasn't Sam's. It was an unspoken rule between them. They were each other's and no else belonged in their equation. So instead of letting the girl down gently, as Sam would have probably done, after yet another brush of his hair, Dean took the matter into his own reckless hands. Making sure the girl had a clear view of them, he grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, tongue and all. Before they left, Dean made sure to pass the stricken girl's table, wink and say, "Thanks for the drinks, sweetheart."

"There's your most likely candidate." Bobby answered. "If you can't find the bitch, you boys come around here and I'll see if I don't have a ritual to reverse this problem."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said, relief evident in his voice and both men hung up. He looked at Baby Dean with growing trepidation. He couldn't have been more than one, with those round cheeks and huge eyes. Dean's hair hung in thin whisps across his forehead and his lashes were wet from his previous tears. The flannel hung low around his tiny hips and his bare feet wiggled and squirmed as Baby Dean shivered slightly. Well, damn. Dean was probably the cutest baby he'd ever seen.

"Alright, let's get you dressed." Sam muttered, glancing around the room. What could he find in the room of two grown men that would fit a one-year old baby? After much comtemplation, Sam finally decided on simply wrapping Dean in one of his smaller T-shirts. Baby Dean continued to look at him with those large, solemn eyes as Sam hoisted him in his arms. Making a weird sort of toga, he grabbed the car keys and his wallet and made his way out of the door.

--

Settling Baby Dean down in the baby seat of the cart, Sam strolled through Wal-mart, only feeling a tiny bit ridiculous. He didn't know how long Dean would be in this state and he figured he might as well be prepared for the next couple of days. Walmart seemed like the only place to go. After a bit of searching, he managed to find the baby aisle and was now surrounded by Gerber jars, Huggies diapers and Baby Johnson bottles. Sam felt helpless. He had no idea what to choose.

"Aw, what a cute baby!" A teenage girl exclaimed, coming over to them. She looked to be about sixteen, with light red hair and blue eyes. "Is he yours?"

"He's my brother." Sam replied awkwardly, but Baby Dean seemed to thrive under the attention. He gurgled at the girl and made motions with his hands. She squealed in delight and proceeded to tickle Dean, causing delighted giggles. It seemed that no matter what age, Dean craved the attention of girls. A sudden idea dawning on him, Sam put on his best helpless face.

"Do you mind helping buy some stuff for my brother?" Sam asked her. "I'm clueless with things like this." His face has the affect he wants. The girl, Sarah, had a sympathic expression and nodded immediately. And faster than Sam would have though possible, Sarah whisked the cart away from his hands and began dumping many things in, things she insisted Dean needed. Pacifiers, baby shampoo, formulas, bottles, diapers and onesies were all thrown in as Sam watched with dazed amusement. Upon learning about the car, she urged Sam to buy the best carseat available. After twenty minutes, when Sarah seemed in no way relenting, Sam stepped in.

"I think that's enough." He said with gentle firmness.

Sarah giggled breathlessly. "Sorry, I just got so carried away! I love babies so much."

Sam gave her a small smile. "Thanks for your help, Sarah."

With a final farewell wave and pinch on the cheek for babbling Dean, Sam steered their cart, which was much heavier, in the direction of the cashier. As he waited for her to swipe all of the objects, Sam picked up Dean, who seemed dissappointed with Sarah's departure, in his arms and tickled the baby's chin.

"That'll be $432.76." The cashier said in a bored tone, cracking her gum.

He stared at the green digits in shock and with resignation, pulled out one of his many fake cards. Well, Hubert Espinoza was certainly going to have to starve for a few days.

* * *

Back at the motel room, Sam was having trouble getting Dean to hold still long enough to put on his clothes. He had settled on a dark blue onesie with a tiny pair of cargos and some little booties. Dean, however, had other plans in mind and was continously throwing the toy Sam had given him at his brother's face.

"Even as a baby, you just have to give me a hard time, right?" Sam said dryly, ducking when Dean aimed the little toy at his head.

"Guh!" Dean answered him loudly and managed to hit Sam straight in the nose.

Eyes watering, he pried the toy from Dean's tiny fingers and set it aside. Almost at once, Dean began to wail. The noise was unbearably loud and screechy, even worse when Dean tried to sing, unsuccessfully, to one of his tapes.

"Here, here, take it!" Sam said hurriedly and all but shoved the toy at the baby. The crying ceased. Sam picked up Baby Dean and stared at him ruefully.

"Got me wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Baby Dean giggled.

* * *

**A/N**: EEP. My first SPN fic! And my first de-age fic, which I'm excited about. I've been a fan of SPN and the fandom for a couple of years now, but this is the first time I managed to convince myself to post something. In case, you missed the hints, this will be WINCEST. WINCEST. Some underage Wincest too. Also, some schmoop. I love the schmoop. I'm not sure if I managed to get the characterization down properly or if this is incredibly suckish, but I'd really like to hear your opinion! So leave a review. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Please stop crying," Sam pleaded, as he rocked Dean back and forth in his arms. The little boy had woken up during the dead of night and let out a huge wail. He had been crying nonstop ever since. Sam had googled all types of tips on how to get Dean to quite down but after changing his diaper twice, feeding him, even singing him a goddamn lullaby, the wailing didn't seem to cease. Sam had read that it was also quite uncommon for a child Dean's age, which he had calculated to be about 2, to cry throughout the night. But Sam figured it had to be tied to the dreaded curse that had been placed upon his brother. He continued to bounce Dean on his knee while simultaneously opening his laptop, where various screens of witches and curse breakers popped up. Suddenly, dawn broke and sunlight streamed the window. The minute a ray of light hit the spot where Sam sat with the child, Dean ceased his crying. Sam started, surprised. Tired green eyes looked up at him as Dean yawned and Sam pretended it wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen. He rubbed at the tear stains on Dean's cheeks and the little boy gave him tiny gummy smile. He couldn't lie to himself. Dean was literally the cutest baby he had ever seen. He gathered the baby and moved over to the bed. He had bought Dean a tiny cot but at this point, he realized they could use the comfort. He laid down, Dean settling comfortably on his chest and closed his eyes. They could both use a little sleep.

,,,

Sam woke up three hours later, disoriented and confused, as he felt the small bundle nestled next to him. He had almost managed to forget that Dean had been transformed into a child and he had spent most of the night comforting said child. Dean woke up almost instantaneously and let out a happy baby cry.

"Morning to you too," Sam said wryly, running a hand through his rather long hair. "Alright, let's go get you some breakfast."

Dean gave a babble of what seemed like agreement and Sam could even swear he saw his baby brother perk up with glee. If there was thing he knew Dean would always love, baby or not, it was food. He changed Dean into a fresh onesie and took the baby into the bathroom with him. He had read last night that the number one rule when it came to child care was to never take your eyes off a baby. Anything could happen in an instant and Sam wasn't taking any chances. He had already been quite protective when it came to his brother and those instincts had only grown with this new spell placed upon Dean. He was quick and efficient in the bathroom, splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth. He emerged and quickly glanced over the room, making sure everything was in its place before stuffing his wallet and phone in his pocket. Dean was having a grand time pulling and twisting at his hair, but Sam didn't mind. He left the motel room and made his way to the Impala, opening the door and settling Dean into the car seat that had been installed last night. Dean looked very put out at no longer being cradled in Sam's arm and banged his tiny little fist against his chest. Sam tried not to smile and instead turned on the car, driving it out of the parking lot. Normally, Dean would be grumbling about food and drivers and Sam missed his grumpy chatter. Dean's baby babble wasn't much different though and Sam could almost hear his brother through it. He flipped on the radio as he drove to the nearest diner and began tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when John Mayer's croons played softly. Sam almost yelped when Dean gave a loud, disapproving yell.

"What is it?" Sam asked the baby, feeling quite foolish because he knew Dean couldn't answer. As John Mayer hit a particularly high note, his brother yelled loudly again. "The music? You don't like it?"

He flipped over to another channel, watching Dean's face closely as the baby seemed listen but once again cried in disappointment. Completely on whim, Sam reached over into Dean's pile of cassette tapes, popped one in and finally, as Zeppelin blared through the speakers, Dean laughed and gurgled happily.

"Unbelievable..." Sam mumbled, shaking his head. Dean's smirk flashed through his mind as he drove on, finally pulling into the parking lot of a diner. Even as a toddler, Dean was fussy when it came to the Impala and the music that it played. He quickly unbuckled Dean, grabbing the child in his arms and headed inside. He slid into the nearest booth, perching Dean beside him. An old waitress with a kind face sidled up to them.

"Well, isn't he just a peach?" She cooed, her brown eyes crinkling with warmth. "He yours?"

Sam shook his head and gave her a small smile. "My brother."

"What can I get ya'll, darlin'?" Martha, as her name tag read, flipped open her notepad.

"I'll have a veggie burger," Sam said, quickly scanning the menu. He had no idea what to order for Dean. Could he even eat solid food? "And um, for my brother..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

Martha laughed. "You've got no idea how to take care of a toddler, do you?"

Sam shook his head. Was he that obvious?

"Don't you worry your sweet little head," Martha said cheerfully, taking the menu from him. "I'll bring something over for pretty eyes over there."

"Thank you." Sam answered gratefully and she strode back to the counter, waving him off. The food arrived soon after and his mouth watered at the sight of the decent sized burger. For Dean, Martha had brought over a small plate of scrambled eggs and mashed potatoes, along with a carton of milk and a tiny slice of pie.

"Enjoy boys." She said with a small wink and retreated to attend to other customers. Dean happily dove into his food, grabbing it with his tiny little fists and stuffing it in his mouth. Some things never changed. As Sam was taking turns finishing his own breakfast and cleaning Dean of his, he gazed aimlessly around the restaurant until he saw someone that made his heart stop. It was her. The stupid bitch from last night, the one who had turned Dean into a baby. She sat at the bar, dark hair thrown back as she flirted with the waiter at the cash register. Her blue eyes glinted as he leaned into her, completely mesmerized. Sam couldn't believe his luck. Quickly he threw down a couple of bills down and gathered Dean in his arms, who cried out in protest, baby hands still full of mashed potatoes. At the sound of the baby's cry, the witch turned slowly and her eyes widened as she took sight of the mouth. More rapidly than Sam could believe, she got up and made a dash to the door.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered and he ran after, Dean bouncing in his arms. He couldn't believe he was chasing down a witch with a baby in his hands but he had faced bigger obstacles before. They ran past the diner, for more than three blocks and neither Sam nor the witch stopped. But Sam, it seemed, was more familiar with the small town and he realized that she was headed down an alley that was a dead end. "Gotcha."

She stopped when she reached the dead end and turned around, hands on her knees as she huffed, glaring at him. "What do you want, hunter?"

"You know exactly what I want," Sam snarled and even Dean quieted at the tone of his voice. "Turn him back."

The witch laughed derisively. "I don't think so."

"Do it or so help me, I'll kill you right here, right now."

"In front of a child?" She said mockingly. "Oh, you would not dare. Besides, I couldn't change him back even if I wanted to. The curse I cast was permanent. Forever."

Sam refused to believe what he was hearing. "Any caster can break his own curse."

She smiled at him with that same mocking look in her eyes. "This one wasn't designed to end that way."

Sam felt his world crashing around him. There was no way Dean could stay this way permanently. He could not bear the idea of it. "There has to be some way!"

"The only way the curse will end, is if your brother learns his lesson." She said nastily, but Sam thought she thawed a little at the sight of his helplessness. "He will age every three days, another three years. And every night, he will have dreams... memories of his former self. The cycle will continue forever. Dean will age... and then turn back again. It won't stop until he learns his lesson."

"And what lesson might that be?" Sam croaked. This could not be happen.

The witch's eyes flashed with anger. "That he cannot grow up and treat women any way he likes. I will not be looked down to and I will not be disrespected in such a manner. I am a lady and I will treated as such."

Sam laughed hysterically. "You aren't the only one, sweetheart, trust me."

She smiled coldly. "Maybe not. I've looked into his mind and he thinks of it as a game, toying with women that he'll never approach. All because he has you... his lover. His brother."

His throat went dry. "That's none of your business."

"You and your brother... its perverse. It's _sick."_

"Shut your mouth." Sam said, his voice shaking with rage. She had no right to judge them. Dean began sniffling against his chest. \

The witch shrugged her shoulders. "Fine... I've told you how the curse will end, now let me be on my way."

"I'm supposed to just wait this out?!" Sam shouted incredulously. "The memories will drive him crazy! He's just a baby!"

She shook her head and looked impatient. "It wasn't designed to, so it won't. They'll be like any other dreams... except sometimes nightmares. I will no say no more of those. Move out of my way. Now!"

Sam could see it on her face. She had no more intentions of helping him out. She had told him the solution and that was all he was going to get. He could kill her now, the knife was pressing against his back, eager to be used, but he couldn't. Not with Dean crying against his chest. There was no other way. With an imperceptible sigh, he stepped aside, not looking as she jogged away from them. As soon as she was gone, Dean's cries settled into small sniffles and Sam automatically began to comfort the toddler, rocking him gently.

"It'll be alright, bud." Sam murmured, stroking Dean's hair. He too felt like wailing. How on earth was he supposed to make it through this? With his thoguhts racing a mile a minute and a sniffling baby in his arms, Sam slowly began walking back towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: Haven't updated this story in a very long time, but I'm back now and for good. I have more chapters written out already and I'll be posting every week. They are longer than this one, but its been so long that I felt I needed to get something out. I love writing baby Dean and Sam and if you liked it too, please leave a review. Hopefully, there are still some of you left reading this fic. See you next week.**

**Cheers x.**


End file.
